1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to travel bags and the like, in particular those suitable for use with infants and toddlers. More particularly, the present invention teaches a combination diaper bag/convertible travel tote bag which may be converted between a folded and hand carrying condition and an unfolded/unzippered condition in which the bag is secured in exposed and arrayed fashion upon a seat front or seat back. The tote bag/seat organizer of the present invention further reveals a number of individual item carrying compartments particularly suited for holding both personal and infant/toddler related items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of convertible diapering and tote bags. These types of bags are particularly well suited for use with infants and toddlers and permit the parent or supervising adult to maintain the variety of individual items usually attendant with caring for children.
A first example of the relevant art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,726, issued to Weber, and which teaches a baby diaper-changing pad suitable for use in a passenger motor vehicle having two spaced apart seats. Weber provides a roll up mat of an elastic material which has, at two opposite ends, straps and/or loops by which the mat can be affixed to two head supports of two seats of the vehicle disposed one behind the other in the direction of travel. A soft baby pad is provided on the inner side between the ends with the straps and/or loops. The arrangement of the baby pad on the mat and the dimensions of the mat and of its straps and/or loops are chosen such that, when the mat is affixed to the head supports, it rests in that area with its exterior on a seat surface of the rear seat in the direction of travel in which the baby pad is disposed on the inner side of the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,649, issued to Gonzalez, teaches a diaper bag which contains a number of separate compartments for maximum organization and accessibility. A flat rectangular piece of material is provided and to which other materials, both opaque fabric and see through mesh fabric, are sewn as compartments in a configuration designed to arrange the infant care accessories in an orderly fashion. On the opposite side of the main piece of material is yet another compartment sewn on as a pocket, the pocket being lined with plastic and having three elastic bottle holders within. At either end of the bag straps are sewn on for ease of portability and, upon folding the bag in half with the several pockets on the inside of the fold, the two ends of the bag are secured by fasteners in a strap carrying and converted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,300, issued to Rosalind, teaches a further variation of a convertible tote bag for holding articles and which includes front and rear panels connected together along their side edges by a pair of zippers. When the zippers are unzipped, the panels can be folded flat, thereby exposing a moisture absorbing pad on which a baby can be placed during diapering. The moisture absorbent pad is releasably secured to the panels and interposed between the pad and panels is a releasably secured and moisture impervious barrier layer to protect the panels from being wet or soiled. The barrier layer and the pad can be readily removed to enable each to be cleaned and the bag also includes a pair of carrying handles and at least one exterior pocket.
Yet additional examples of convertible bag carrying devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,634, issued to Kay, and 4,886,150, issued to Fitzsimmons. In each case, a convertible bag is illustrated for holding articles. In the instance of Kay, a bag is arranged to be opened into a reclining mat to provide a sanitary surface for reclining a child thereon. In the instance of Fitzsimmons, a releasable and impermeable pad is secured in transverse extending fashion across a generally central area of the changing device, similar to Weber.
The present invention discloses a combination diaper bag/convertible travel tote bag which is an improvement over prior art diaper/tote bags in that it may be converted between a folded and hand carrying condition to an unfolded/unzippered condition in which the bag is secured in exposed and arrayed fashion upon a seat front or seat back, this not being possible with any of the prior art bag devices. Furthermore, the tote bag/seat organizer of the present invention reveals a number of individual item carrying compartments, particularly suited for holding both personal and infant/toddler related items, and which is within easy access of a supervising adult within a vehicle.
The organizer includes an elongated and substantially planar body constructed of a flexible material, such as a commercial grade cloth, vinyl or leather fabric and having a first half and a second foldable half. A plurality of enclosure defining pockets are incorporated into at least one facing side of the body of flexible material, and the body may also include pockets defined on both sides.
One or more straps extend from the body at first and second locations, such as at opposite midpoint edge locations of the body, as well as possibly additional edge locations associated with first and second ends of the body. In varying applications, the straps are either fixed or adjustable and may be secured to the flexible body by Velcro attachments, hook and loop fasteners, or male and female snap engagement portions.
The first and second halves defining the body are connected together in a first folded and portable configuration, and such as through the use of interengaging zippered portions. The first and second halves are further unfolded and one or more of the straps engaged about a location of the vehicle seat, such as about an associated head rest, and in order to support the planar body in its arrayed position and to provide access, for either a vehicle operator or occupant, to the enclosure defining pockets.